Emissary
by Omega-E
Summary: Based on the Control ending to Me3. This will focus on the after effects on Jack. Rated M because, well, its Jack. First Attempt in the Fanfiction genre. Please Review and Enjoy! Prologue and a few chapters are up. More incoming!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just live it.

Prologue:

It has been three weeks since the war ended. Since the Reapers suddenly halted their overwhelming assault The swarming armies of mutilated Turians, Humans, Batarians, and Asari all had ceased the onslaught and about-faced, returning to the looming behemoths moments before those took flight for orbit.

Twenty-one days the sentient vessels had remained stationary, floating in the void, hovering above the planets they had been so easily burning. At first the combined fleets of the Council, the council themselves no more after the horrfying acts commited on the Citadel, had attempted to attack the Reapers. Their assault ineffectual, the myriad of colored beams simple pinpricks against the powerful biotic fields that surrounded the ships. No return fire was received, confusion settled in quickly followed by celebration. For all intents and purposes, the Reaper War was over.

In the five hundred and four hours since the cease-fire there had been no sign of the Commander. He had entered the massive, luminescent beam and been transported to the Citadel in orbit, that was the last anyone had seen of him. Even now, after the races had begun to reorganize and send crews hourly to clean and repair the dormant space station, Shepard was not there. His body was not among the droves of others. His search had been called off after the first week, all hopes of his return gone. Communications were up and Admiral Hackett spread the word, Commander Samuel Shepard, Spectre, Savior of the Citadel, Hero of the Galactic Alliance, had been killed in action. His last act for all species had stopped the Reapers, his life for all of their own.

Thirty thousand two hundred and forty minutes of peace. The races had all started rebuilding in earnest. The Turian along side the Krogan, Geth and Quarian, centuries old rivalries forgotten. It was a new time. New beginnings. The hope was this time, they would do it right. A memorial being held for the Commander, the courtyard where Harbinger had stood, now cleared of all debris, filled with hundreds of onlookers. All looking forward to the podium, a small stage had been erected out of large slabs of broken conrete. Standing there in full dress uniform was Admiral Hackett, behind him, Garrus Vakarian, his armor repaired and polished, brightly reflecting light. Tali'zorah nar Rannoch, on leave from the Quarian Fleet for the ceremony. Urdnot Grunt, imposing in his stance and sheer size, large even by Krogan standards. Jeff "Joker" Moreau back in an Alliance uniform, leaning partially against EDI, who was lightly supporting his weight. The Spectre, Ashley Williams, James Vega, Steven Cortez, and Samantha Traynor.

Admiral Hackett looked over the crowd and towards the multitude of reporters and cameras that were sending this live across the known galaxy. He cleared his throat, hands placed behind his back. His gruff voice began to carry out over the open space, helped by sound amplifiers. "Members of the Galactic Alliance. All of us, be it Human, Turian, Vorcha, Volus, Batarian, Solarian, Quarian, Geth, Asari, Elcor, or Hannar, we stand here for one reason. Commander Samuel Shepard. He saw this coming, he knew that together we could do this, we could win. He gave his life for the hope of a united galaxy, one people. Our diversity is our strength. Commander Shepard knew this. And he willingly died for it. Twice. He was a fine officer, and a friend. We have all lost loved ones in this conflict. There is work to be done, planets to rebuild, families to be reunited. But we have this chance to accomplish so much. We can be better than we were. We live. We learn. Now, we need to exceed expectation. To the crew of the Normandy, to all those who have sacrificed so much, to Commander Samuel Shepard and his dream." The Admiral drew himself to attention and saluted. "We will remember." Lowering his arm, Hackett bowed his head and silently gave a prayer for the fallen.

There was no applause from the gathered throngs. None was expected. This was a somber moment. A sobering time for introspection. Some among the crowd had their heads bowed as well, in thought or in prayer, others looked to the heavens above, or simply looked around taking in the sight of those beside them. Slowly, the stage emptied and the milling masses began to disperse. Returning to duties, to family and loved ones.

"Fucker." Jack, at the back of the crowd, felt a burning behind her eyes. The vulgar word so simply stated drew the attention of a few of those around, her baleful gaze quickly making them divert their curiosity elsewhere. Screw that. She refused to let anyone see her weak. He was dead. Dead, dead, dead. Gone. _Fuck_. With that, she turned and headed to the shuttle waiting for her. No goodbyes to the rest of the crew, she didn't want the pity in their eyes, the hurt she knew she couldn't share. She boarded the shuttle, taking a seat against the bulkhead behind the cockpit. She thumped the pilots door, "Get us the hell outta here." Leaning forward, elbows resting on her knees, Jack put her face in her hands, _Fuck_.

End


	2. Chapter 1

The mess hall aboard the Grissom Academy space station was surprisingly full given its recent history. Teachers had volunteered to replace those abducted by Cerberus and new students applied daily. Jack sat at her own private table, her demeanor and known temper kept most well away from her outside the classroom. She liked it that way. Talking was not something she wanted to do a whole lot of right now. She was fine being back, she actually liked teaching the new kids, even some of her Team Zero had returned. Older ones like Prangley and Rodriguez did not, the Galactic Alliance had recruited them and who the hell knew where they could be off to now? Jack was poking at her plate disinterested, chin in her hand as her elbow rested on the table listening to the ZNN News reporter in the background.

_It has been weeks since the sudden halt of the Reaper invasion and speculations continue as to the reasons. Communications have been attempted by the newly formed, Galactic Alliance, without response. The galaxy waits on baited breath as the Reapers remain in their various orbits throughout the systems. Even with this looming, unknown factor and underlying tension, relief and rebuilding efforts are fully underway. The question remains, is this only a brief respite? or is the war truly over? Military vessels continue to stay on station, monitoring the seemingly dormant Reapers for any sign of activity._

Two months of this bullshit. No one had a clue what was going on. The news was no good, the business brusque voice of the Asari anchor-woman meant to reassure the sheep watching. Jack was just glad she had something to keep her occupied, or else she would have needed to blow something up. She had a place here. A life that meant something to her. She got to rip into biotic students. Test their talents and abilities, push them even farther. Make them really try their damnedest She had thrown herself into it, thinking of new ways to use her own biotics and showing the classes what they could do in peace-time. Yeah, she still wanted to teach battle skills, but Kahlee had said they needed to branch out to more 'urban' ideas. Fuck that, Jack didn't for a second believe the galaxy would up and turn it's nature inside out. Reaper war over or not, shit was still gonna happen.

Just last week some off-shoot Batarian slaver group resurfaced and started some shit on an outlying colony. No survivors. Who the hell were they supposed to be selling the people to anyhow? Sure the new Alliance was reportedly hunting them down, but seriously? Yeah, some mayhem was fun, Jack loved a good bar brawl, but what the fuck had they been fighting for? Dying for? Jack was disgusted. Shoving her tray away, she stood and walked out of the mess hall towards the biotics training area. She felt the need to beat something to a bloody pulp.

* * *

Ricol and his men had successfully raided three colonies in the span of two weeks. It was easy, for a galaxy that had just been geared for war, they went soft so quickly. Good for business with little or no opposition, credits just poured themselves into his lap. His smile was pure predator, pointed teeth flashing at the Governor of their newest conquest.

"Aw, only three hundred?" Turning to his second, "Round 'em. Shoot the runners. Make it quick, two hours." His words started the gunfire, shots in the air as Batarian and Vorcha pushed and shoved the gathered populace towards the waiting transport shuttles.

Ricol's comm unit lit, "Shit! We got incoming!" the voice was raised in panic, Ricol's radio officer aboard his cruiser in orbit. "Boss, bug out, get the f-" The transmission ended abruptly What in the world? Alliance? Dammit, how did they let a patrol sneak up on them? And without the cruiser how the hell were they supposed to get off this godforsaken planet?

Opening his mouth in snarl, Ricol intended to give the order to purge the colony on their burnout. They needed to get off world before soldiers started landing. His command died in his throat as a shadow broke through the clouds overhead.

The deep, bone trembling blare was unmistakable. The quickly descending vessel crashed to the ground, it's titanic legs easily absorbing the impact. Ricol looked in horror as a Reaper gazed back at him. He knew that somehow, it was most certainly looking right at him, eyes or not. It was terrifying. Looking quickly behind him he saw expressions of horror and fear on the faces of colonial and slaver alike.

He turned back to the enormous vessel, his mind somehow still sharp enough to notice it must be at least a Sovereign class ship, it was absolutely massive. He shuddered involuntarily as a deep voiced boomed inside his head. _I am Emissary. Your actions will not be tolerated. your vessel has been terminated, lay down your arms and come forward. Colonists of Perol, return to your homes, you have nothing to fear of me._

Ricol's eyes were wide, it wasn't just in his head the thing was in all of the minds. What the hell was this? Shaking himself out of his stupor, launching into a run towards the shuttles. "Get to the transports Now! Move your damned asses!" He had never run so fast in his life, legs pumping under him, not looking to see if his men followed or not. He could tell some were, he could hear the sounds of there feet impacting the ground.  
The resonant bass rumbled out once again from the Reaper, followed by a bright red beam of destruction. It lanced out and enveloped two of the slaver's shuttles, turning both into instant fireballs, the explosions not nearly as bright as the beam itself. _Come forward and face the punishment of your laws. Flee and find death._

* * *

Aboard the newly launched GSS Revenant, Admiral Steven Hackett surveyed the crew from his command chair. Some were new to the fleet, others long standing military men and women from his previous flagship. All veterans who had served in the Sword and Shield fleets in the all to recent battles. As he watched a particularly busy looking ensign at the communications console, the doe-haired woman looked up at him, a confused look on her face.

"Admiral? Sir, we have an incoming transmission." She stated simply, her statement sounding more like a question.

"From?" His own gravelly voice steady.

"Thats the problem, sir. Our equipment cannot locate the origin."

Surprise lit the old war-horse's features. They had the best communications array and equipment in the galaxy. "Patch it through."

A deep voice poured from the audio pick-ups, "Admiral Hackett. I have a gift for you." As the statement ended, his radar officer announced the arrival of a small transport into the system, just outside the firing range of the renewed First Sword Fleet. It was transmitting its ID signature as one Batarian Hurkon-class vessel, the Recluse.

"Here you will find the Batarian and Vorcha slavers you have been searching for, they are unarmed and await you." The voice was intense, almost rumbling.

Hackett briefly scratched at his jaw, thinking quickly. "Your assistance is certainly appreciated, Emissary." Looking to his deck officer who was standing over the tactical array, asking a silent question.

The weathered lieutenant nodded, "Scans indicate fifty-four individuals of Batarian and Vorcha signatures. We do not pick up any weapons on board or armed on the ship itself."

Nodding his thanks, the Admiral returned his focus to the open comms channel. "If I might ask, who are you?" As if in answer to his query, a new signature lit the radar operators screens, followed by a very un-disciplined "Holy shit!"

There, dropping out from Faster-Than-Light travel, just behind the slaver transport was a Reaper. Larger than any Hackett had yet seen, easily twice the size of his own dreadnought. "Battle stations! All vessels to readiness! Reaper incoming!" Steven had risen from his seat a midst his shouted orders, looking to the crew making sure they had damned well better be moving. To the comms officer, "Cut communications with that thing. Get me the fleet, now. I want concentrated firing solutions."

The voice once again boomed, staggering the Admiral under its pressure, Hackett briefly taking note that his crew also stumbled._ This will not be necessary, Admiral._ Ah hell, it was in his head. Was this what indoctrination felt like? The presence was extraordinary, nearly overwhelming. _No, Admiral, you are in no danger. Be at ease. Please ask your ships to stand down._

"Go to hell," he muttered. "Get out of my head. Weapons! Where are my solutions?"

_Admiral_. Hackett could actually feel emotion emanating through his mind. Calming sincerity. Honesty. It was frightening. "The hell is this?"

_Tell me, do you not feel that enough have died?_ Deep regret. _Be assured, we do, too many have gone before you._ Hackett had never felt such powerful emotion, he could feel tears behind his eyes from the overpowering sense of sorrow. _For millenia without number this cycle has repeated itself. Countless civilizations have gone before you. We did not know. We did not understand. So many lost._

The Admiral was motionless, stunned for a brief moment before giving his head a quick shake in an attempt to dislodge the feelings flowing through his mind. He somehow knew without a doubt that this Reaper fully meant what it said, leaving only one thing to do. "Admiral to the fleet, stand down. No one is to fire. I repeat, stand down all vessels."


	3. Chapter 2

Jack had trouble sleeping, had been now for over a month. Before that it had been the occasional bad dream. Now? Hell, now she, the self-proclaimed bad-ass bitch, was afraid to close her eyes. She knew what waited for her. Still, being awake for the last thirty-six hours finally got to her as Jack sat grading reports at the desk in her on-board apartment. One moment she was wondering what the hell was wrong with Victor Telar, a fourteen year old, stage two biotic. The next she was looking around a wasteland. She had not been here with Shepard, but she knew this was Earth.

_Fuck_. This was the same nightmare. She stood in a great open space before a giant, blue beam of light, towering behind that, _Harbinger_. She knew this was a dream, always knew she was dreaming, but that just made things worse because it didn't matter. She couldn't wake herself up. Always forced to be here, to act out the same motions. With the same outcome. Death, fire, pain, noise - so much damn noise.

Jack saw Shepard to her left, his usual starting place. He looked to her, that last glint in his eye. "I'll be seeing you, Jack. Kick some ass." And then he ran headlong for the light. Husks, marauders, cannibals, and brutes all charging him, shooting at him. Jack had to watch Shepard's biotic barriers spark, flare and die as he was peppered by gun fire. Could hear his yell as he launched himself self through a biotic charge, his body radiating the dark purple-blue, tell-tale glow of his power. Hurtling forward into a line of cannibals, their arms outstretched in anticipation.

Jack could only scream her pain at what she knew was to come. As with every single time, Shepard was cut down. He assaulted the cannibals, broke their line and kept running, his armor penetrated repeatedly by continuous fire. He hit the ground with a cry of pain, as he was slammed by a charging brute. Jack listening to the sound of his bones breaking under the tremendous weight. Falling to her knees, tears in her eyes, she could never close them, always watching until the last moment. The brute raised it's large, armored, claw-like right forearm, standing over the broken body of Sam. She cried out as that arm came crashing down, shattering his armor and turning a once living being into a bleeding pile of gore.

Head hanging, her face in her hands, Jack bent forward pressing her forehead to the cold ground. Her body wracked with deep sobs as she rolled on to her left side, laying there, feeling the unforgiving ground beneath her. She knew she would be like this for some time before finally the nightmare would let her wake in a cold sweat, feeling sick.

Something was different this time. As she lay there, she felt the ground soften. It felt comfortable, like something she had long missed. She could see a soft light through her closed eyelids, opening them slowly the object came into focus. A fish tank. What the hell? She knew this place. She was in his room, back on the _Normandy_. She started to panic, her mind attempting to make sense of this new scenario. As her eyes flicked quickly about she felt movement behind her.

Warmth. There was warmth against her. She could feel him, smell the scent of his body lotion. That stuff he had bought on Illium he seemed to like so much, Jack remembered how much shit she gave him over it. She felt the tears coming again. This was beyond fucked up. The hell was happening?

Jack could feel his arms. One slipping beneath her neck in its customary position as pillow, the other draping across her stomach, hand searching for her fingers and entwining themselves. She felt him pull her closer to him, his lips softly brushing against her shoulder as his head came to rest. "No more nightmares, Jack." Her breath caught in her throat at the sound of his voice. "Get some sleep, crazy chick. You haven't in far too long." His arm gave her a gentle squeeze as she let her breath out, a feeling of immense contentment washing over her. Jack's mind feeling more at ease than it had since the last time she was actually here, with him. Her eyes closed, a smile on her lips.

* * *

Jack woke that morning feeling pretty damned good. Her head was a little foggy, remembering she still had a nightmare but couldn't recall what was so different this time. She was not complaining. She did not notice on her way down the corridors of Grissom, after having consumed her standard monstrous meal in the mess hall, that people were eyeing her warily and giving her a wider berth than normal. She didn't even notice she was humming, not a tune, just random notes to herself. Or the slight upward, left quirk to her lips in what passerby would swear was a smile.

Jack entered her classroom " 'Sup kiddies?" she dropped herself into the padded chair behind the desk in the front, stretching her legs out and putting her calve-high boots up on the edge of the table top, ankles crossed. Looking over her students, she saw looks of bewilderment, shock, and a few concerned expressions. _People are acting weird as shit today._ Drumming the fingers of her left hand against the armrest of her chair, "Right, so. First off, Victor. Seriously. You need to work on your barrier theories. Biotics are our own worst enemy. Yeah you can handle grenades and sh-stuff pretty well, but you start getting pounded by warps? It ain't gonna hold." Jack still had a tough time trying to watch her own language. That shit really sucked.

"So. Guess you bunch already saw the new blood we got." Jack gestured to the two krogan sitting together, looking very much out of place. Jack thought they looked as comfortable as crabs outta their shells without the armor she always saw krogans wearing. Hell, she thought they were born wearing that shit. And a Turian, which she didn't have to guess why she, Jack couldn't recall the last time she had ever seen a female Turian until now, sat as far away from the pair as possible. The two species eyed one another warily from across the room. Jack smirked as she could see just how hard they were trying to be discreet and failing. The rest of her eighteen member class ranged in ages from fourteen to seventeen. Jack imagined that the xenos were probably in that age range as well. For their species. Shit, those krogan could be over two hundred years old.

"Not gonna try and say your names. Save you time and me from having to bust some heads. First thing you guys should know, its Jack. Not ma'am, Miss, or any other bullshit like that. You're here to learn what I got to teach. Got it?" She should not have been surprised at the somber nods of acceptance from the krogans, Urdnot Wrex had sent them here and she had no doubt in her mind what that old lizard would do if they made him look bad. The Turian sat even more straight if that was possible. "Right. So, what do I call you?"

The krogans looked at one another before looking back to Jack. The slightly larger of the two, his head plates a deep blue, stood. "Urdnot Korel." Gesturing to the right at his companion, "Letaig Bannor. Chosen by Warlord Urdnot Wrex to attend. An honor." He thumped his right fist against his chest. Sitting back down with a dull thud.

The turian stood next, her voice lightly gravely. "I am Trinia Helkort. I attended Khorus Military Academy on Palaven, with the school rebuilt I requested transfer here."

"Why would you want to do that? I hear that school is crazy good. Only turians allowed." Jack had been wondering why she was here, turians were notoriously secretive with there biotic capable soldiers. Hell, most people didn't know they had any. Made some killer special ops teams though. Serious shit. Jack smiled, remembering a run in she had with one of their Cabal Teams. Flying debris, flying people, good times.

Trinia lifted her chin, "I am not here for the school. My uncle speaks highly of you and told me I needed to learn from the best."

Even as the words were out of her mouth, Jack had a pretty good idea who that would be, "Yeah? Uncle...?"

"Garrus Vakarian" Yep. This could be fun if she was anything like Tali's big, blue, _bosh'tet_.

A hand raised in the air from the second row as the turian took her seat. Jack's left eyebrow quirked as she said, "Yeah Phillips, what is it?"

"Jack, we were wondering if you felt okay?" The young woman glanced quickly to the desk to her right. A fellow stage two biotic looking anywhere but at the instructor.

"I got rainbows shooting out my ass. Mind your owned damned business." The students who had been with Jack the longest knew then that she must be in a very good mood. Her words were the same, but held none of the bite. "Guess what today is?" "

A chorus of "Tuesday!" filled the room.

"Yeah, Tuesday. Geniuses, I'm tellin' ya."

The other krogan, Bannor, yellow tinge on the edges of his otherwise dark green armor plating, could be heard mumbling,"Tuesdays? What?"

A tawny-haired boy looked back at the rumbling krogan and smiled, "Tuesdays are match-up days."

* * *

The class watched in wonder as a krogan sailed through the air, yelling all the way to the wall. Head first he slid down the padded surface to the ground, falling forward onto his hands and knees. Slowly standing, he shook his head and turned around to face the 'Psychotic Biotic".

"The hell was that pansy shit? You're no Vanguard, don't go charging in if you don't know what you're facing. Test the waters. Figure out their strengths and adapt." Jack eyed the krogan as he stepped back to the lit flooring of the training room. She could see the tell-tale rage there. Krogan and angry, go figure. Before he had a chance to make a move, Jack's biotics flared around her, the blue haze rippling from her skin, launching a torrent of biotic energy across the ground and upending the krogan. He lay stunned on the ground, resembling a toppled turtle. Mouth agape as he stared at Jack.

"You can't think if you're pissed. None of that chest thumping shit in here. You need to think and act. You get angry, you lose." Jack kept to herself that she was at her best when mad as hell, but she was a whole other story from these guys.

Using her biotics to boost her strength, Jack reached down and helped the krogan to his feet. "You did pretty good. I expect better. But, on the bright side I'm gonna pair you with Stevens over there." She could hear the young blonde girl's groan. "You should be about the same." Korel nodded and moved to stand with his partner. "Alright, you know the drill. Two hours starts now, no killing. Maybe a little blood." She smiled to herself as she moved to the edge of the room to observe.

Times like these, she loved her job. Not life or death, but still had its own challenges. Her smile slowly faded remembering that it was because of Shepard and his boy-scout ass she was here teaching kids and not out trying to get herself killed, raging at the galaxy. _Damn it, Shepard. You were supposed to be here with me. We could really give these kids a show then, yeah? _Jack had loved sparring with him, he could give as good as he could take. Damned hard to catch and just never quit. At anything. Went and got his ass blown all to shit this time. Jack sighed, visibly shaking herself from the destructive thoughts. Back to work.

"Gerald, the hell? Save humping Fredericks for after class!"


	4. Chapter 3

Earth. _Harbinger_. Crumbling buildings surround an expanse of open ground. Jack could smell smoke, burning flesh, hear the cry of husks in the distance.

_Shit shit shit, no not this. _She looked to her right at Shepard standing there, waiting for him to look back and say the words that word start the nightmare rolling. Jack tried to brace herself as she saw his head turn to her, anticipating the horrors. "Well, this is some seriously screwed up shit you got here."

Not what she was expecting. Her eyes felt impossibly large in her head as she looked stunned at the smiling Shepard. Smiling. Here. The fuck? "W-what?" She felt like punching him for making her stammer. Felt like punching him even harder when his smile only grew.

Shepard lifted his arm and gestured to the scene around them. "This." His smile dropped as he shook his head, sorrow in his eyes. "I am so sorry Jack. I never knew you would suffer like this. You can't blame yourself. There was not a damned thing you could have changed." Turning to her as he reached out his arms, gripping jack's shoulders, "I want you to know how glad I am that you were not here, I could not have imagined losing you to this hell hole." Looking away from her eyes he scoffed to himself. "Lets change the view shall we?"

The smell of smoke was gone, replaced by clean air. Jack found herself sitting on a grey plush couch, Shepard sitting beside her, his left arm draped across her slim shoulders. In front of them the stars shone through the observation port of the _Normandy_. A smile once again on his lips, Sam's voice filled the small room, "You know, stars aren't the same in atmosphere."

This time, Jack elbowed him, lightly. Well, lightly for her, it still made her smile hearing Shepard's small grunt of pain. "'Course not. Stars aren't in atmosphere dumbass."

Shepard grimaced playfully as he rubbed his side, "Yeah, I know. I meant seeing them isn't the same. Much more clear out here, no reflecting light to hide them, no ozone to dim the shine." He looked down and over at Jack, her eyes focused on the view of space before them. Smiling once again, "I was born out here. Lived on ships and stations my whole life. Rarely took the time to look, you know? I always saw them, but never really looked." He leaned over and lightly kissed the shaved side of Jack's head. Murmuring against her temple. "I've missed you, Jack."

* * *

Jack woke to the sound of her alarm. Reaching over she pressed the console to shut the beeping up. Bringing her hand to her eyes to rub away the sleep, her hands came away wet. _What the shit?_ Crying? In her sleep? What kind of pussy was she turning into? But she could remember the dream this time, her mind racing back trying to quickly draw it all in before she became alert enough to forget. He had been there, made the nightmare go away. They had simply sat there and watched the stars for fuck-sake. And she had been happy.

_This is how you lose your mind, Jack, wishing for a fucking dream._

* * *

"Have you lost your mind?" The question was the same he had asked himself over the last twenty-four hours.

"No, Councilman Hawke, I have not." Admiral Hackett stood in the council chamber aboard the Citadel, back straight, returning the concentrated gaze of those before him. That a krogan, quarian, and even a geth Prime now stood among the other council races was a testament to the war effort.

"What I am, is thinking ahead. Council, think of this, why has the assault not resumed if they did not want peace? We would have no chance of winning, our last hope was the crucible and whatever Commander Shepard did, stopped them, but did not destroy them as we thought would happen." Hackett had been deliberating for the last full day with a Reaper. Thankfully, Emissary had resumed normal comms channel communications as soon as the Admiral had ordered the fleet back into a standing posture. He did not like the idea of something invading his mind, the fear of indoctrination all too real. He had ordered his flagship to the Citadel in order to speak with the council. Leaving the First Fleet to stand guard of the floating behemoth.

The Salarian delegate looked perplexed. "Admiral, are you asking us to believe that Reapers want peace? That we should welcome them?"

"No, madam councilor. I am saying we have limited options. Listen to what they have to say and make an informed decision. Quite simply, if we provoke them, we will lose." Hackett could see a few of the council nodding their heads. They all knew the prothean device had been the last shot at defeating the reapers, now they had to find a new way, a peacetime convention. Diplomacy was the arena of the group in front of him, let them figure out the best way to move forward.

The Admiral nodded to the communications technician standing beside a Quantum Entanglement Communications display. With the pressing of a few buttons an image appeared, a reaper floating before them.

The voice resonating, "Ladies and gentleman of the council, I thank you for your time. I am Emissary. Please, ask your questions."

Councilor Hawke, newly appointed human to the office, "Emissary. We are curious about the offer of peace from your people. We would appreciate it if you could expound on this."

"No offer has been made, Councilor." the intake of breath was quite audible. "It simply, is." they began to breath again. "We will not attack unless fired upon, if this does occur, retaliation will be swift and complete. We will not hold others responsible for acts of agression and will only focus on the individuals with direct involvement."

The krogan councilor, Urdnot Grenk, chuckled. "So you'll destroy anyone who hits you first and leave the rest of us alone?"

"Precisely. We feel this is of mutual benefit Undoubtedly there are a number of those who will hold animosity towards us. We feel such individuals are a danger to the continued peace among your races, by dealing with those unable to adapt, we help to ensure a long lasting, positive outcome. It is a time for rebuilding, reforming. Not for war."

The turian councilor looked to his quarian counterpart as he spoke, knowing that they shared the same question. "What of you, Emissary? What involvement do the Reapers see in our future?"

"None." That one word eased the tension that they had not felt building, like a pressure releasing from their chests. "Admiral Hackett and your remaining information sources will be able to confirm that as we speak, we are leaving your systems. We have no interest in dictating how your continued existence should be mapped. It is our belief that should you be destined for greater things, you will need to reach those heights on your own merit."

The turian had another thing on his mind, "While what you say is astounding, why now? Why this sudden change in heart? Not three months ago we were on the verge of annihilation. By your kind. Could not billions of lives been spared earlier?"

"Councilor. For years beyond your ability to measure we have repeated this cycle. As we would have continued to do. There was a change, a difference. Never before had their been such sacrifice in order to show us your worth. This was not something to cast aside, but to be given honest consideration. Your efforts in waging war did not concern us, but this integrity, this unshakable faith in the good of your many species, this we had never anticipated. This is what the life of your Commander Shepard gave to us aboard the Catalyst."

"So, the Commander is dead?" Admiral Hackett wanted to know for sure once and for all. He disliked having to wonder. Shepard had 'died' before and they had not found any trace of his body.

"Indeed Admiral, he is no longer among your kind."

Hackett felt himself nodding, his mind at ease. His friend would be greatly missed, but the doubt gone, made mourning his loss somewhat easier.

Hawke spoke once again, "What of your people, Emissary? What will you do?"

"We will wait. We will watch. We will not interfere with your growth, but be assured, should great war come between your species, we will not sit idly by and observe. Good day, councilors."

* * *

"We need to get a hand on this. The news will no doubt already be reporting on the movements of the Reapers. People are going to panic." The quarian councilor stated.

"Agreed," Grenk stated, turning to Hackett, "You spoke with it before, do you have any ideas on what 'great war' could mean?"

"They mean that they fully expect us to still have small conflicts, slaver groups, rebel organizations like Cerberus. Things of this nature, they will not become involved again like they did with the group two days ago. If, however, we fall back into old battles, geth and quarian, krogan against turian and salarian? I have been told that on no certain terms the reapers will be severe in settling the disputes. I do not think that they would become genocidal again, but I cannot guess the amount of destruction they would consider 'adequate' for us to get the idea."

Hackett stood by as the council deliberated. They were all talking quickly, Steven was getting the basic gist of the conversations. Fear, anxiety, trust. Options. There are none. "Damage control."

Hackett nodded in agreement with the Asari councilor, Reanil H'vec. Tapping the railing in front of her to gain the attention of her fellows, "Councilors. Illan nar Rannoch is correct about news information sources. We have to put a face to this before they can cause more problems than we have the capabilities of dealing with. I am not happy about the situation, that he threat still feels real, but here is how things stand. The reapers are here, but they are backing off, letting us live our lives. And quite frankly that I _am _glad for. We have no choice but to move ahead. We can keep an eye on the reapers, but honestly, there is nothing else we can do about them." murmurs of agreement answered her, along with a loud harrumph from the krogan. "They said Shepard caused this change. After everything he accomplished I do not doubt he could sway the minds of even these beings."

Hackett smiled to himself as he was granted leave, moving towards the docking station, the shuttle waiting for him and ultimately back to his flagship. Leave the hows and why to the diplomats, they are the story-tellers. _I just point the ships and say _fire.


	5. Chapter 4

Jack was in the middle of an important biotics lesson when she was interrupted by a familiar growl, "They'll really just let anyone teach these days. Galaxy must be all blown to hell."

"Nah, just the turian - quarian relations. I hear its a bitch getting all the pieces to fit in the right places." Jack turned to the dramatically shocked pose, hand on his chest and everything, _Some things don't change, still the sarcastic bastard._ "How'd you get through the airlock with that face?"

Garrus dropped the hand from his chest and reached out to grip Jack's hand in greeting, "Long time, Jack. Interesting to see you in your new environment. Vent any kids yet?"

"One or two." Hearing a snicker from the middle of the class, "Gonna be three any day now."

"Alright, spuds," glancing over her students, "This here is Garrus Vakarian, ass-end of ugly, but a damned good shot."

Garrus' mandibles spread in the turian equivalent of a smile, "Nicest thing you've said to me yet." Raising his hand in greeting to the class. "Don't mind me, stealing your mentor for a moment."

"Gonna step out a sec, you lot get back to work. Better have chapter five of biotics sex-ed done when I get back. Answer the questions, draw a picture, something, hands to yourself, biotics too." Glaring at Adrian Nikor, as he attempted his best to seem completely innocent. Pervy little shit.

Garrus was chuckling to himself as Jack led him into the hallway, "Really, Jack? Sexual education specifically for biotics?"

Jack eyeballed him while crossing her arms under her chest, "Hell yes. This is important shit. You know how many partners get all sorts of blown, not even the good way, having hot, sweaty sex with a biotic?" She smirked at the stunned look on his face.

"No, I, uh, can't say that I do. Hell, I didn't know it was possible? How?"

"Easy. Our power is part mental, mostly emotional, and a shit-ton of physical. You get the motors running, you're cranking out some juice with no where to go. Lose control in the moment and boom. Toasted. Stronger the biotic, bigger the result."

"So, I take you've..."

"Took out an apartment complex."

"Really?" There was both shock and admiration in the question. "And your partner?"

"Bah, Shepard was fine. Laughed his ass off, fucker. Said we needed stronger walls, or an anti-grav unit." Looking down the hallway briefly, "we never did get to test out that idea." Bringing her attention back to Garrus, she shrugged. Seeing the sympathy in his eyes, Jack changed the topic. "So, come all the way to see me or your hotshot niece in there?"

"Can't I do both?"

"Yeah yeah, class is almost done. Lemme get back in there before numnuts Nikor tries to show some chapter five procedure to Trinia."

"Wait, what?"

Jack laughed as she walked back in to her classroom.

* * *

Lounging on a bench in the middle of a park, trees, grass, sunlight and everything. Well, the light was artificial, gave off no heat, but looked nice enough and apparently supplied the needed nutrients to the living plants. A small replica of Earth's old Central Park, New York. Chuckling, Garrus shook his thoughts back into order. Looking to his companion on the seat beside him, "So, Trinia, how are you liking things here?"

His niece was relaxed beside him, for a turian that simply meant a little less than ram-rod straight. "Not too bad really. With Grissom no longer only open to the human alliance, there are a number of fellow non-humans. Couple krogan, nice guys actually, and I see some salarions in the engineering wing." Pausing a moment, gathering the thoughts in her mind, making Garrus almost positive it had to be a Vakarian trait, "Uncle, I have heard rumors from the students who were here last year. They say that you and Commander Shepard and a large krogan saved them. That I believe even if you have not told war stories about it. But two had said that Ms. Jack -do not tell her we call her that when she is not around, or I may be the third soul out the airlock - and the Commander were an item?"

Tilting his head back to lean against headrest, Garrus sighed. "Yeah. They were an item. Didn't really try to hide it after we destroyed the collector base."

"But Ms. Jack doesn't talk about him. We would never have known she knew him if not for the news vids, snippets here and there of them in combat together."

"Trinia. Do you really expect your teacher to open up to her students about her life? Jack doesn't open up to anyone. For anything. Except to Shepard. After how that ended, I doubt she will trust anyone again. She's the most bad ass individual I have come across, but she's got more scars than I do. Hell, seeing her with you guys? Makes me nervous. Happy for her and damned proud of what she is doing, but nervous all the same. She gets more angry than a krogan denied ryncol during mating festivities by a turian bartender, has mood swings that would warp a dreadnought. Thats the Jack I know, the _Psychotic Biotic_, but I haven't seen a bit of her spark since I got here." Garrus had not expected to give a speech, his niece knowing he didn't speak overly much picked up on his musings.

Nodding to herself, "We talk about it." At her unlcle's look, she added quickly, "the students. Not all of us, just me really and the other four students who were with her during the war. They only include me because you're my uncle. That and I can beat them with biotics. And hand-to-hand. And pretty much anything within reach."

"Thats my girl. Going to make one hell of a soldier."

"Anyway, we talk. They say she was all fire and brimstone, light her spark and watch her fly. Passionate. Now? She is a great teacher, very involved and pushes us. But they say she just looks defeated. She'll still kick our asses, never seen a more powerful biotic in my life. But after class, she doesn't talk to anyone, just goes to the gym or training rooms and beats the hell outta everything until she collapses."

Garrus just nodded. He didn't really know what was going on in Jack's mind, and honestly, other than Shepard, no one knew her. Garrus could only feel regret.

* * *

She doesn't dream about him every night. Doesn't really even dream each night, hadn't had a nightmare in months. When she does dream of him, sometimes its just fleeting images, fog, wind, nothing tangible, just a dream. Other times she knows its him, really him. There in her mind, he is right there, so close, but so fucking far away. He had said she shouldn't look for him in her sleep, that she needed to live. Boy scout. Fucker was dead and still up to his old shit.

So, she didn't look for him. She taught her students everything she could, gave them life-lessons, shit they could actually use. Then she would use up the rest of her strength in the evenings sparring with students, other instructors or by running training programs she developed. She did take pride in what she was doing, also got a kick out of watching other biotics attempting her training programs and getting pummeled for their efforts.

Laying in bed, one arm behind her head, the other resting on her stomach, staring at the ceiling. Exhausted. She had pushed herself pretty far again tonight. Shower had helped her aching muscles, but her mind still whirled at high speed. She smiled to herself when she heard a memory, _Roll over, trying to get comfy here. And quit all that thinking, the smoke is making it hard to sleep. _"Shut it, fucker." she said to the air, as she had said it to him then. He mind slowing its pace as she took his suggestion and rolled to her side, falling asleep she could feel him there, his arms around her. Before sleep claimed her, a thought flitted across her consciousness, _should I be feeling his arms before I'm dreaming? Yep, mind is toast. Night, Shepard._

Lips pressed against her shoulder softly, "Night, Jack."


	6. Chapter 5

Avaris Tilec, Governor of the Sovarus Colony, walked into his office, keying the comms unit for his assistant. "Jenner, any word on our council petition?"

"No, sir." Came the quick reply. Not an unusual beginning to his days these last few weeks. The turian colony was in need of supplies and aid in their own rebuilding efforts. Being a small settlement, four hundred men, women, and children, they had been overlooked during the Reaper War. That had ended seven months ago and five months ago the raids had started.

Profiteers. The aging turian shook his head, people looking to make credits off of the colonies too far away from military patrols. Sad that after everything, events like this still happened. Being turians, they were, of course, armed, but the bandits never outright attacked. They would sneak in and steal supplies, materials, food. That had been annoying enough, but a few weeks ago they had outright taken the agriculture units. The source of the colonies food supply.

Tilec had sent in his request for aid to the Turian Hierarchy first. When told that they were spread to far thin as things stood, he had contacted the Council representatives for relief aid. Four times so far he had asked for help, turned down each time. They were just too small. Too far away. Bigger planets with far greater populations in more need sooner. Avaris understood logistics, he did not have to like it.

Taking his seat behind the desk, he bent over the paperwork before him. The joys of state.

His comm unit beeped to get his attention, "Yes, Jennor?" his assistant replied, "Sir, there is an individual requesting to see you."

"An individual?"

"Yessir. Not a colonist, no name given. Scans indicate unarmed. Heavily armored though."

Avaris' mandibles quirked at that. This could at least alleviate some of the tedium of his morning. "Send our guest in." No one came out to visit them, no one besides the pirates anyhow.

The office door slid open on hushed air, a figure stepped in, fully outfitted in heavy armor of a style the retired soldier had never seen. Completely matte black. No shine whatsoever. The helmet was full faced with no apparent visor, the plating looked strong enough to with stand a krogan charge. By the walk and build of the guest, a human most likely. And male, no chest bumps of the females. With hand extended, Telic came from behind his desk in greeting, "Avaris Telic. Welcome to Sovarus."

A strong grip met his taloned grasp, a deep, yet lightly inflected voice replied, "A pleasure, Governor." Releasing the handshake, Telic gestured to the set of dark blue couches in his outer office. Nodding in response, the newcomer took a seat while Avaris sat on the other couch, facing him.

"We do not have many guests and I apologize if this is blunt, but who are you and what can I do for you?"

Shaking his head once, "My name is not important, but what I am after is to help. You. And your colony. It has come to the attention of my collective that you are in need of supplies, specifically turian foods as well as replacement agriculture units. Also perhaps a hand in dissuading any further negative actions from local pirate groups. We can provide anti-aircraft installations and perimeter defense systems."

Assimilating the information quickly, wary at the offer from a nameless stranger, "It is true that we could use a hand in certain matters, but at what cost? What exactly are you looking for in return? As you can see, we don't have credits at our disposal."

"Nothing. We need no compensation, are not interested in your claim to this planet. We see a colony in need of help we can render and are aware of the current strain already on supply lines."

"What you say sounds very good and that bothers me. There is always a catch." He was not a diplomat, he was a soldier and didn't do well with trying to make fancy chatter. It also bothered him that his guest still had no name, no face, and seemed to actually mean what he was saying. If the looming reality of having to leave the colony behind and return to Palaven was not at the forefront of his thoughts, Telic might have laughed.

"Very well." The turian's ear plates perked at this. "Do you watch the news, Governor?" At his nod, the man continued, "And would you consider yourself an open minded individual?"

"I would like to think so."

"Do you support a Krogan populace without the genophage?"

Taken aback at the question, he was surprised to hear, "Yes." in his own voice. He had been for it, knew the stakes at the time and had trusted in the judgment of those making bigger decisions than he was. He had a family of his own and the idea of watching his children still-born was crushing.

Nodding his head once as if confirming his own assumptions, the guest said, "If it will ease your mind, please look to your orbital sensor array." Avaris tapped into his omni-tool and brought up the scans in question as a ship dropped out of FTL travel.

"Is this a joke?" The governor had stood quickly, his eyes glued to the identity designation flashing _Reaper_ in a deep red.

"No, you had asked who we are and I believe you to be an individual of open mind. This body before you is only a construct, a way to communicate in a form easier to relate with than our previous soldiers."

"I can imagine. I would not enjoy speaking with a marauder that could very well have been a friend." Looking now at the, _What was it? Construct? _Avaris was beside himself. He was talking to a reaper and it was offering aid. Not trying to kill him or destroy the settlement. "How do I know I am not being indoctrinated as we speak?"_  
_

"You do not. Eventually it is our wish that trust will be enough. We have no allusions as to how long that may take."

"Right. So. Reapers. Helping." Certainly a hard concept to imagine, pitting the aid of reapers against the needs of his people. Was it stupid of him to want the help even if it came from the most dreaded beings the galaxy had seen? He saw no true options. They needed the supplies and had no timetables for help from the council. "Okay, " Looking to the reaper with a questioning clack of his mandibles.

"Emissary."

"Right, Emissary." Pulling himself to his full height, arm extended to the dark figure, "On behalf of the colony, I would thank you for any support you can provide."

Standing, the soldier moved forward, grasping the proffered hand, "It will be our great pleasure. Take what time you need to inform your populace and we will begin landing transports."

* * *

_"There is news of Reaper movement once again, but not what anyone could have expected. Reports have been coming in over the past two months of Reapers lending aid to outlying colonies. We sent in crews to see if these astonishing acts were true or fiction. The results were unexpected and astounding." _The holographic display morphed from the image of the Asari newscaster to a scene on some backwater planet, Jack was watching with her students after Kahlee had messaged her to turn on the news. She could see dark, heavily armored figures walking to and from transports, carrying equipment and supplies, another scene cutting to show more of the soldiers working on repairs to structures and clearing debris. _"These bipedal figures are the new face of the Reapers. No sign of the mutated and grotesque previous forms. When asked, the colonists had mixed emotions. The only thing that all seemed to agree on was that the help was beneficial and that the reapers have caused no trouble on the settlements that have been given aid and departing as soon as they completed agreed upon procedures. Even now the Council is beginning to receive requests for 'reaper aid' from colonies in the outer terminus systems. Those too far from council assistance." _

Jack turned off the newscast with a brush of her fingers against her omni-tool. Turning to the class, she paced back to her desk and dropped into the chair. Tilting it back she looked out at the faces of her students, tyring to gauge their feelings at the announcement.

"Right. So. Reapers, helping. Discuss." She waved her hand at the class.

With that, the flood gates opened and the chorus of eighteen voices clamoring to be heard took over the room. "Hey! One at a time!" Jack's shout caught the attention of her pupils pretty easily. They knew better than to make her wait, last time a desk had flown over their heads at record breaking speed. They were pretty sure those things were bolted to the floor.

"Raise your damned hands."

Trinia's hand was the first in the air, "Go ahead." Jack said as she pointed to the nearly vibrating turian.

Placing her hand back in her lap, "I feel that the Reapers are doing good. The outer colonies wouldn't get any help for quite some time."

"Yeah? Well what about indoctrination? What if they're just rebuilding? Trying to be sneaky?" this coming from Phillips in the front row. She was giving Trinia a look that suggested she had grown a new appendage.

Urdnot Korel chuckled in the back, "'Sneaky'? Ha. Sneaky. Reapers don't need to be sneaky. They had us. They don't need to rebuild anything. They can still swoop in and kill us all. Sneaky." Jack smirked as the krogan continued his deep laughter.

"Okay, yeah, I can give you that." Phillips was scowling, "But, didn't the council say that the reapers weren't going to interfere? What do you call this?"

"Helping." Stated Trinia.

"Helping?"

"Yes. They are helping colonies that the council doesn't have time or the resources to get to yet. its not interfering. They're only going to colonies where they are asked to be, not forcing aid on anyone. I call that a pretty good step forward."

"And you don't think that's wrong? To accept aid from the friggin' reapers? Look at all the horrible things they did. It was bad enough when the council just let them leave. And now people are just welcoming them with open arms? 'Come on in! Its okay that you mutated my cousin, no no, I don't mind that you destroyed all those cities.'" Phillips looked at the rest of the class. "The bastards can offer, but no one should be accepting! Its sick. That's what it is."

Jack could see the warring looks on her students faces. Some seemed to agree with the stressed out blonde chick about hating on the Reapers, others looked like they wanted to punch her right in her gerbil nose. "Gonna throw in my own bit here. Phillips. You're a moron. No one 'let' the reapers leave. You wanna go kick a hornets nest? Go ahead. Take a shot at one of the big boys, see how long you last." Jack stood up and moved around to lean on the front of her desk as Phillips gave her a look of poor venom. "I know for a fact that bigger things have happened. Look behind you, you see those krogans? What about the turian? Yeah, not trying to kill each other. Thats pretty big stuff. Who did that? Shepard. Geth and quarians. Shepard. Stopping the Reaper invasion? Shepard. If these fuh-riggers backed off and now they're trying to help? You know who I blame? Shepard. Only bastard I know who could make mass-murdering machines sing kumbai-yah." Jack's urge to punch the girl herself dampened a little as Phillips actually mulled over what she had heard.

"Okay. I can get that. But krogans and geth, they never hurt me. Reapers killed my family. Its personal with them. I'm not the only one thats gonna have a tough time with this." Phillips took a breath, "I don't like the idea. I really don't. But I see what you're saying. But what happens when other people don't?"

"Easy. They kick the nest."


	7. Chapter 6

_This shit sucks. _How many times had she thought that to herself on this irritating, long-ass flight? She wanted to space the little shit in the row behind her. Kid hadn't shut the hell up in over two hours and had a tendency to kick her seat. Jack was forced to sit there, arms crossed over her chest, ready to kill. _Fucker does it one more goddamn time and I swear to, _the thought didn't have time to finish before sure as clockwork the kick happened. Jack stood up making a loud growling yell in frustration as she spun around and leaned over the back of her seat. She looked pointedly at the kid's mother. Or at least who she thought was his mother. Had the same damned punch-able face.

"Hey bitch. Trying to relax here. Shut your kid the hell up and make him sit still or I swear to god I will kill both of you. Got it?" Jack would usually have been gratified to see the look of fear pass the woman's eyes, but she turned around and sat back down too quickly to have seen it. She _really _hated space travel in damned public transports. People in general sucked. _Stupid kids, stupid parents. Stupid Academy sending me to talk to some fucking kids parents to bring her to the school. What the shit is that? Jack, the people person. Fucking galaxy lost it's mind._

Jack was too engrossed in her own brooding to notice the security official standing next to her seat, trying to get her attention. "Ma'am?" Looking at the omni-tool on his right forearm, reading her name. "Miss Jack?"

The 'Miss' part caught her attention. "Its Jack." She stated. "Just Jack. What do you want?" She had stopped her mental rant to focus her attention on the officer.

Nodding, "Ma'am, we just had a report of a verbal altercation between yourself and another guest on board." Jack quirked an eyebrow and continued to give an impassive look at the man. "We would appreciate it if you refrained from further threats against the lives of passengers. Otherwise we will be forced to place you under restraint and inform the authorities at our destination." Only now did he stop to look at the woman before him. Taking in her diminutive physical appearance, petite was more like it. And the way she was dressed. Dark cargo pants, loose belt, light jacket over what he could only assume was a shirt, and combat boots. Her hair was pulled into a tight pony-tail, the sides shaven. And more tattoos than he had ever seen. What got him the most was her disinterested gaze, like she was bored.

"Do you understand what has been said, ma'am?"

Flicking her hand in the air, "Yeah, yeah, no killing. Got it." The officer wandered back down the aisle shaking his head.

Jack sighed to herself as she brought up her omni-tool and looked over the information on her current 'administrative duty'. She scoffed lightly. _When did you get so _professional _sounding. Ugh. Kuron colony, small class M planet, blah blah blah. Kennedy. That supposed to be a girl's name? Ha. Ten years old, learned of biotics when she accidentally squished her hamster. Bet that was traumatizing. Squish. _Jack smiled to herself at the thought. Jack looked up at the sound of the captain's voice over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentleman we will be entering atmosphere in a few minutes. We have been informed that the colony of Kuron has asked for Reaper Aid and currently has a reaper in orbit as well as units on the ground. Please do not be alarmed. At this time, please return to your seats and fasten your restraints, we will be beginning our descent momentarily. Thank you."

As she settled back in her seat and clicked the fasteners into place, Jack thought about the new face of reapers. Sure, she'd been hearing about them on the news for months now. Seen plenty of footage of the troopers, but in a few minutes she was going to be on a world with them. Be able to see what they had become for herself. Fuck, she didn't know if she was excited or what.

* * *

"You're a teacher at Grissom Academy?" The woman sat across from Jack in a small cafe near the spaceport. Her voice had risen an octave and a look of complete incredulity covered her face. Jack rolled her eyes. She couldn't help it.

"Yep." Tossing her identification badge across the table she looked around. It was a nice place all things considered. Kuron had not been around all that long. Maybe forty years? Looked nice though. Small, good area. Lots of trees, space. Lots and lots of space. Jack didn't feel nearly as confined in this town as she did in most. The buildings were separated by wide thoroughfares, giving the whole colony the feeling of a large flowing courtyard. The table they sat at was just outside the cafe itself, protected from the afternoon sun by a large overhang jutting from the building. Jack sat casually in her chair, legs crossed over one seat-arm, leaning against the other with her own arm draped across the back and the remaining appendage resting on the table.

The woman's husband, Ned, was trying very hard not to look at her, Jack could tell. While their daughter was doing the opposite. She was staring, a look of deep concentration furrowing her small brow.

Samantha, the wife, looked up from the ID to Jack once more, "Uh, right. Well. Forgive me, its just, you really don't look like a teacher." Jack shrugged.

"Not usually the one to come out like this. Not really my thing."

Seeing her warring thoughts, Ned spoke up, "Miss Jack, " he stuttered to a brief stop as Jack lifted her eyes to the sky and shook her head. "We have heard much about Grissom. The best engineers, biotics, scientists of the alliance seem to come from there. We're greatly honored at the chance for our Kennedy, but we can't find anything about credits. Nothing about school costs."

"Thats cause there aren't any. School pays for itself, Alliance requires a four year commitment after graduation, but thats it. After the time in, up to the brat if she stays or goes." Jack talked right over Samantha getting flustered about her child being called a 'brat'. "I can tell you that its rough being a biotic without people to help you control it. Can hurt yourself, hurt others. Not saying she couldn't learn on her own, just saying its sure as shit easier at the academy."

Ned's eyebrows rose at the use of language, "Miss, what ages do you teach?"

"Don't worry, your angel wouldn't work with me for a few years yet. Shes too squishy. Needs more to her."

"Why do you teach exactly? You seem, well, out of your element." Samantha stated.

Jack had not been looking at Samantha, she had been watching the spaceport traffic, shuttles flying to and from the buildings. One in particular had caught her attention, an older model kodiak it looked like. Beat to hell. Seemed like it was in serious need of a coat of paint. What drew her attention was that this shuttle had veered off the normal line of traffic and was meandering it's way toward the plaza.

Jack smirked, her left eyebrow quirking as she responded, "I teach because I was asked to. I can show your girl how to handle herself. I've been around and yeah, this sure ain't the _element_ I started in, but its what I choose to do. We all get second chances and this is your girl's."

The ten year old in question smiled and looked at her mother, "I like her. Can I go?"

Samantha let out a small exasperated sound, "You like everybo-" she did not get the chance to finish the sentence as Jack quickly jumped to her feet, her biotics roaring to live around her as she threw up a shield protecting herself and the Colson family. "Ah Fuck." Jack had seen the hatch open on the shuttle and two figures in the opening bringing rocket launchers to bear before all hell broke loose.

Jack saw the multiple rockets fired, the shuttle did not seem to be targeting any singular place, just launching into the crowds, at the buildings. Where ever they could. Her shield was deflecting shrapnel and debris from surrounding explosions. Jack gritted her teeth as she took a direct hit, then another. The cafe behind her was hit by a missile, it seemed that the sons-a-bitches saw her shield and thought she would make for great target practice. _Fuck. _Jack hated that she was in the open. She hadn't thought about getting attacked, and she had to keep these people with her safe. _Shit shit shit._ She could feel the warm, creeping feeling from her nose as a trickle of blood slowly made it's way to her lip. She bolstered against another explosion and looked up to see the once protective overhang now falling towards them. Two thoughts simultaneously crossed her mind, _Gotta get them outta here _and _ oh shit, that looks heavy._ Jack reached behind her and gave a mental push, shoving the three huddled figures away from her and towards the relative safety of a side street. _At least they can run._ it was the last thought to cross Jack's mind as the tons of material crashed against her shield, collapsing it in on itself, her vision blurring in a deep red, fading quickly to black.


	8. Chapter 7

"We gotta stop meeting like this."

Jack smirked as she opened her eyes, hearing that familiar voice with its sarcastic lilt. There he was, leaning against a tree, arms crossed as he looked back at her. "Hey Shep. What brings you my way?" She noticed they were standing in an open field, blue skies above, thick green grass beneath he bare feet. Shepard taking advantage of the only shade in sight. She made her way over to the cooling darkness, "I imagine you've got better things to be doing. Like being dead."

"Aw, crazy chick, we have more in common than you might think." Jack's eyes opened a little wider at the somber expression on his face and the implications of his words.

"No. No fucking way I went out like that. I ain't no pussy to punch my fucking ticket for a couple of assholes with toys. Fuck. Shit. _Shit_!" She had begun to angrily pace back in forth in front of Shepard, shaking her head angrily and waving her arms in a way that only Jack could. She stopped when she heard him laughing. Laughing. _Motherfuc- _"What the fuck, Shepard?" She glared at him, turning to face him full on.

He was leaning heavily against the tree now, one hand supporting his weight, the other held tightly to his ribs. That was the hand that now waved her off, as he kept laughing. "Hooooo. Oh. Wow. Sorry." She noticed darkly that he was having problems getting himself under control. Folding her arms across her chest and leaning back on one leg she continued to glare. "Ahem. Sorry." He was unable to keep a straight face for about a minute even though he seemed to be trying mightily. "Okay. I'm good."

"You're an asshole."

He grinned. _Kiss him or punch him? _Shepard shook his head and tilted it back, looking at the leaves above his head, "It's a nice place, but I don't think this is where you want to be. Not your time yet anyhow." He took a few steps, standing right in front of Jack, placing his hands on either side of her face he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, murmuring against her skin, "Time to go."

* * *

Jack's eyes opened. She was laying down. On a bed. Breathing. _Breathing is good._ Her head was killing her and she felt aches throughout her body. _Ugh. Pain._ She started to fidget, her fingers flicking aginst the sheet covering her body. She could tell she was in a hospital, these places all smelled the same. Clean, way too damned clean. Feeling something beside her, Jack tilted her head to the left, looking towards the standing figure in front of the wall length window.

Jack studied him for a moment, taking in the armored form. Black armor, rounded shoulder pauldrons, fully-enclosed, visor-less helmet. The armor looked smooth, no edges to it anywhere, but she could tell it was tough stuff. _Shit, must be more messed up than I thought._ She didn't know why it took her as long as it did to recognize a reaper soldier.

Opening her mouth to speak, she found her throat dry and coughed instead. The soldier turned from the window, hearing her, it could tell her discomfort somehow and moved towards the sidetable picking up a glass of water, bringing it to Jack. Jack eyed the black form warily has she took the proffered glass, looking into it as if it might be poisoned.

She took a cautious sip, then drank the whole thing when it tasted fine. The reaper didn't seem inclined to speak, so they just stayed that way for a moment, her laying there, holding a cup like an idiot, and it standing beside the bed impassively.

The doctor walked in to find her patient narrow eyed, not quite glaring at the Reaper. Cynthia had been in medicine for some time now, even served as an Alliance Field Hospital doctor during the Reaper invasion. So, her current patient's visitor was still unnerving. Briefly scanning her omni-tool for updates to her patient's health and not finding any major issues, she walked forward and held out her hand to Jack.

"Hi, my name is Cynthia Bcaan, I'm your docotor during your stay with us."

Jack pulled her scrutiny from the man-thing and looked over the doctor. She took in the lab coat, standard issue fare. Short chestnut hair, slim build, and genuine smile that Jack felt like slapping off her face on principle. She took the offered hand instead, "Jack."

"Jack, good grip. You'll be happy to hear you're going to be fine. Only some bruising and abrasions left at this point. Those will heal pretty quickly. Your head injury is what had us worried there in the beginning." Jack couldn't figure out how this woman just did not seem to lose that annoying sunshine bright smile.

"Head injury?"

"Nothing major, no external damage, but you had severe concussion with minor swelling in the brain. These things take time to heal. I'm surprised that you're awake this soon. I fully expected it to take longer than three days."

"Three days?" Cocking her head to the elephant in the room, "What about the tin can here?"

"Oh." The smile finally faltered, a look of mild concern taking it's place. "We thought he was a friend of yours?"

"Shit no."

"Oh. Well, he brought you to us after the attack and hasn't left your side since then. Not really sure what he's been waiting for. We have plenty of other patients from the assault, none of them have their own reaper gaurdian angels."

"Jack is known to us." This simple statement coming in the form of a light baritone, surprised Jack. "The attack was unfortunate and created many casualties, had we known prior, we would have prevented it. As it occured our units were in the outer portions of the colony, we arrived too late. We intercepted the shuttle as it attempted to leave the atmosphere."

Jack didn't know what to ask about first, how the fuck she 'was known' to the reapers or just how they 'intercepted' the bastard's shuttle. Being Jack, revenge was closer to the heart, "Did you blow up the fuckers?"

"No. They were captured by our brethren in orbit. Interrogations were brief and they were given to the local authorities for charges."

"Interrogations? Oh shit." Jack had no idea what a reaper interrogation might be like, but she had one hell of an imagination. "So. You know why they attacked?"

"They were part of an organization against the use of reaper aid. Shortly after this attack, which was only one of many launched within the same day across multiple systems, a message was delivered to the HNN News network. They stated that these are not the acts of terrorists, but of individuals against reapers and the indoctrination that must be happening."

Cynthia, who had seen the video on the news just yesterday and the following uproar in the Alliance, was looking at Jack, trying to gauge her reaction. She noticed that the woman did not seem to get bothered by much. She simply shrugged and whipped the blanket off of her, turning to sit up with her bare legs hanging over the edge. "The Alliance has said that they are making this a primary concern and are going to do all in their power to find those responsible."

Jack scoffed. "The Alliance has enough on their plate. They don't give a shit about what happens on backwater places like these."

"It is of no concern." Drawing attention back to itself, the reaper continued, "We will not allow colonies who have requested our aid to be assaulted for their choice. Steps are already in effect to prevent further incidents as well as locating those responsible."

Sitting on the edge, head hanging with her arms keeping her up, Jack felt a brief wave of dizziness. "Right, well, can't say I'm gonna feel sorry for the fuckers." She stretched her neck to the left feeling it crack, making her wince. "I need to get outta here and check on some people."

Cynthia nodded, "I'll be back in a moment, going to get your papers in order for you to leave. I suggest you take it slow, the dizziness will go away, but I cannot say how long exactly." Taking one more concerned look at her soon-to-be ex-patient she smiled that annoying as hell smile. Jack still wanted to punch her.

As soon as she had left the room, Jack turned her head to look at the reaper out of the corner of her eye, "So. How the fuck do you know me?"

The reaper moved around the bed so Jack would not have to strain to see it. "You were an integral part of what you call the 'Reaper War'."

"Not a big part of that shit, I taught some kids, helped some troops. Killed lottsa ugly-ass reapers."

"I will clarify. Though your personal involvement during the conflict was helpful to your forces, I was referring to your relationship with Commander Shepard."

Jacks hands clenched, grabbing fistfuls of bed and blanket. "How the fuck do you know about anything?" Her eyes had narrowed and she could feel her biotics stirring under her anger. She always went for angry when something confusing showed itself. _How _do _they know? What the fuck did Shep do up there?_

As if to answer her question, "While aboard the Citadel, we saw into his mind. Looked into his character, his memories. To see what made him who he was, this single being who caused such change. We saw great strength as well as great fear. And we saw you."


End file.
